


three is a magic number

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Just a series of threesomes and ot3. Feel free to request any ot3 in the comments. Just keep in mind I don't do veteran x cadet ships





	1. JeanShaCon

Connie almost choked on his coke. His eyes wide and glassy staring into Sasha’s amused ones.  
“what?”  
“seriously, Sasha? What? You have the nerve to say what?!”  
Sasha looked into her plate “I’m sorry…it’s not like you have to or something. Forget about it.”  
Her voice was so cracked, so sad, she looked even smaller. Connie couldn’t stand to see her like that.  
“it’s just…how did you even think about it?”  
“I was talking to Annie, and she told me about this time she spent the night at Mikasa’s place and they ended up together in bed with Eren as well and how she had fun and so I guessed we could try too..”  
Now Connie was relieved “I thought…you grew bored of me..”  
“are you crazy?! I could never!” she sat on his lap “ but I wanted to try, that’s all…”  
After some days, days spent thinking and thinking and valuing and considering, Connie had his answer.  
“look, I’m not against it, but we have to decide who we want to involve”  
“Mikasa?”  
“I don’t really like her that much, I mean..she’s nice but I don’t find her bangable”  
When Connie said that word, Sasha suddenly remembered a night in a club, some months ago, in which Connie, wasted as fuck, defined a person with that exact word, their friend..  
“Jean”  
Connie opened his eyes wider than ever. Jean was defenetely not bad looking, and he could imagine the filthy things he was capable of. Jean wasn’t actually a bad choice, but he had a boyfriend.  
“we should ask him and Marco though”  
That’s how they finished having dinner on the couch that night, with a pizza and Jean and Marco’s company. A very blushing Sasha explained the reason why they were there. Marco chuckled, Jean was blushing like crazy (“ God, love, how do you manage not to selfcombust?”). The hardest part was to let Marco intend that the invitation was for Jean only. Marco, however, didn’t seem to be bothered  
“one condition. I get to watch. I know Jean loves me and he would never cheat on me and that if I said no he would never do it, so it’s fine. But” He put an arm around Jean’s waist “I want to get to see my sexy baby having fun”  
Sasha found the idea even more appealing, Connie needed some persuasion, but at the end he accepted as well. Jean still hadn’t said anything, but they knew him well, if the answer was no he would have said right away.  
Jean sighed “how do we want to do this?”  
The rest of the night saw them talking and planning and discussing. Connie and Jean were on the same page: Jean didn’t feel right to touch his best friend’s girlfriend, and Connie wasn’t comfortable with that either. So Jean would have played with Connie and Connie with Sasha. Marco was more excited than ever at the idea of witnessing Jean top someone; he was the first man Jean had been with, and Jean was ok being his little sweet bottom, and the idea of seeing him in charge, not with one but with two people, was mindblowing.  
They checked their schedules and the next Thursday they were all free. That’s when they met at Marco and Jean’s house. It was more comfortable than Connie and Sasha’s little flat, and they wouldn’t get the neighbours annoyed.  
Jean and Marco greeted them happily, strangely relaxed and with four glasses full of a delicious red wine they got on the annual trip to Europe they went to to visit Jean’s mother in France and Marco’s family in Italy. They chit chatted a little to dissipate the tension, talking a little longer than usual to finish the bottle, but it surely helped getting in sinc. After a little they moved to the bedroom, where they stripped and, between giggles and a loudly laughing Marco, who never saw a naked woman in his life before and found the thing exilarating for a reason it was unknown to the others, they got on the bed, the three of them on their knees, Connie facing Sasha with Jean at his shoulders. 

Sasha was gorgeous. She was wearing a green bra with green panties, and her red hair made such a beautiful contrast on her naked pale skin. Jean was wearing a pair of black boxerbriefs, simple yet impossible to resist with his lean and sculpted body and all his piercings showing (he had two collarbones piercings, one per each, a nipple piercing on his right side, a tattoo of Marco’s name on his left hipbone, his mother’s name on his left pectoral, just above his heart and above a tattoo with two interwined wings ), Connie was wearing a pair of burgundi boxerbriefs that matched his skin tone so well. Marco was wearing a pair of red briefs, sitting on a beanbag, comfortable and gorgeous in all his freckled glory. Connie was the most tensed ( Sasha and he thought it would have been Jean, but Marco told them he was a kinky motherfucker and in bed he gained a courage and fantasy even he had trouble following sometimes), so Sasha was kissing his lips lovingly, while Jean was massaging his back, digging in deep into the trained muscles of his body, leaving open mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulders.  
Jean’s hands started moving from his back to his chest, where Sasha took his wrists and guided his hands on the most sensitive areas of Connie’s body. This made Connie go nuts, and little whimpers and moans started to fall from his mouth, while his boxerbriefs became tighter and tighter. Sasha chuckled seeing Connie so effected by Jean’s ministrations and started kissing her way down his front side. Jean tapped on her thigh and when she looked up he moved his lips as to say “his nipples”. Sasha was confused, she always thought nipples weren’t a sensitive spot for men, but oh the moan Connie let out of his mouth when she licked one of them. She gave Jean a smile that resambled a shark one, and began licking and sucking on Connie’s nipples in earnest, Jean smiled as well and pulled Connie’s underwear to his thighs, asking him not too gently to lie down. Connie obliged, Sasha continuing her assault to his chest, while Jean took his underwear all the way off and layed on his stomach. Marco started feeling his briefs being uncomfortable. Seeing Jean so in charge was a huge turn on and the smirks Jean directed him weren’t less breathtaking. He thought Jean was going to blow Connie, but when he spread his legs and put Connie’s legs on his shoulders…oh Connie was about to have one of the best times in his life. More than once Jean made him come only rimming him, licking his walls and kissing his ass like it was the most beautiful and tasty thing in the world.  
Connie felt weird, exposed like that to Jean. It’s not like they never saw each other naked, the long years of friendship led to that step centuries before that day, especially when they joined a rolegame in real life in which they had to act like they were in war with huge monsters and had to live as if they were in the army, taking showers together and all. But this was different. Even because Connie didn’t know what to expect in this position. Sasha was driving him crazy, and he felt ashamed like never before for the loud moan that escaped his lips when he felt Jean’s wet tongue licking between his cheeks and focusing on his entrance. Jean took his sweet time lavishing his entrance, giving small kisses and licks to it, spreading Connie’s cheeks to have better access. After a while, the skin was wet and his muscles started to relax, letting Jean’s tongue in.  
Connie was a mess, panting and gasping. He felt to ashamed but couldn’t stop himself from moaning Jean’s name, over and over like a mantra. He never felt such an overwhelming pleasure.  
“Sasha” Marco shivered. When Jean used that commanding tone he couldn’t help himself but melt, and today was no exeption, he couldn’t stop the high pitched sound that escaped his throat. Jean turned and smiled “what is it, love? You like what you see? Show me” Marco nodded and pushed down his briefs, smirking at Jean, who was licking his lips at the sight of Marco’s cock hitting his toned abs, that shaft that filled him so well and never failed in giving him the best feelings in the entire universe.  
“ehm…Jean?”  
“oh right Sash, sorry. Sit on Connie’s face. Connie, do with your tongue what I do with mine”  
Connie shivered at the thought. Sasha was happy to oblige: Connie has always been good with his mouth, and it took her very little time to come everytime he made love to her with his tongue, but the thought of being eaten by Connie and being at Jean’s mercy at the same time made her head spin. Connie started to relax a little and broke out laughing, confusing everyone in the room  
“sorry, but I’m thinking of all the times I told you to kiss my ass”  
Jean frowned a little before laughing himself, way too loud to be sexy. Soon after Sasha joined them. Marco chuckled and shoke his head: he never got with nobody the bond Jean had with Connie, so he could barely understand how they managed to switch from sexy to cute to sexy again in seconds, but he realized this moment of weirdness helped kicking away the last shadows of anxiety. Jean went back to his task, licking the skin of Connie’s cheeks, avoiding his entrance, and Connie was swirling his tongue into Sasha’s wetness, never really getting his tongue where she wanted it most. Finally Jean put his tongue flat against Connie’s entrance and started moving it, on the hope of bring Connie to relax. He couldn’t see what Connie was doing, but Sasha’s whimpers and “oh God Connie yes” gave him a pretty clear idea.  
He took the lube from the table next to the bed ( put there for the occasion) and coated his fingers with the gelly like substance. He moved a little and started blowing cool air on Connie’s dick, watching him rise Sasha like she was weightless and do the same to her holy hole.  
They were driving Sasha crazy. She loved to be manhandled so much: she was a hard worker in her father’s butcher’s shop, she wasn’t used to really feel like a woman, but the tenderness of Connie’s touch and the attention the guys were giving her made her feel like she was a princess.  
Jean gave a long lick to the underside of Connie’s dick, hearing his gasp and Sasha’s moan when Connie circled his tongue around her clit, never really touching it.  
When Jean sucked the head of Connie’s cock in his mouth, he glanced at Marco, who was spitting in his own hand before grapping his erection, to recreate the wetness of Jean’s mouth. He moaned when their gazes met, and he started pumping his dick. Jean moaned at the sight of the head of Marco’s thick cock disappearing and appearing again in his loose fist, sending vibrations and shivers down Connie’s body.  
Everytime his cock hit Jean’s throat, Connie’s tongue hit his girlfriend’s clit, sending electricity down her body. The feeling of Jean skillful mouth and the taste of Sasha on his tongue had him rushing towards his orgasm. As if he could read his mind, Jean stopped, and so did Connie. Sasha was panting and shivering, she was so close it almost hurt.  
“Sash, take that off” Sasha took off her bra in time with Jean who was taking off his boxerbriefs, watching as Jean’s cock was freed from its confines, hard and nice. Seeing Jean’s manhood, Marco shivered. He remembered the first time he saw Jean naked. He was so afraid, so tensed, so shy in his arms; but he trusted him so much, he let all his walls fall and finally they were one. The intensity of the memory hit him like a brick, and caused a warm feeling in his chest. Sasha’s hair half covered her breasts, giving her a shy and almost virgin aura, which bonded so well with her big eyes and sweet smile. Jean put a finger against Connie’s entrance “Con, I need to know your limits. How far do you want to go?”  
For the first time in the evening, Connie really looked at him: he wasn’t the kid he grew up with, he became a man, thanks also to Marco, who was older and more mature than Jean. He saw their long friendship before his eyes, all the stupid things they did together, the way Jean was next to him when his family died, how he stood by his side when his mother called to say that his father died, the way he always relied on him for everything. And the revelation hit him: he always trusted Jean, and he always will.  
“I trust you man…I want to go all the way. Just…be gentle, ok?”  
Jean nodded and bent, kissing him on the lips “I got you” it felt strange kissing another man’s lips, but he felt like Connie needed it. And feeling his relaxation he knew he was right.  
A lubricated finger entered Connie, stilling right after “Sasha, distract Connie for me please” being a bottom, Jean knew well how weird the sensation was the first time, and wanted this experience to be great for Connie, he felt the responsability heavy on his shoulders.  
Marco felt a hint of jealousy when Jean kissed Connie, and he frowned a little, but he could understand why he did it, and said nothing.  
Sasha kissed Connie passionatlely and then wrapped her hand around his erection, moving her fist up and down, slowly, in the way she knew Connie loved, and watched as Jean put his finger in, all the way. He stilled for a moment before sliding it out and then back inside. Thanks to Sasha Connie was relaxed and when his breath stuttered it wasn’t from discomfort but from pleasure. Moans and “yes” escaped his lips, Sasha’s gaze never left his face, it was a vision she wanted so cherish for ever. When he managed to relax completely Jean added another finger, sliding first and scissoring after a while. Connie hissed, and both Connie and Sasha bent to kiss him, managing to put both their mouths on his lips, turning him on so much he forgot about the pain “shit, you’re gonna ruin me”. They chuckled “well Con, that’s the plan”.  
Knowing now how to fully relax him, it wasn’t long before Jean had three fingers deep into his body, moving them to find that spot that let Marco do an absolute mess out of him. A scream of Jean’s name was the signal. Jean started to massage the bundle of nerves, while Connie’s voice grew up in volume “oh Jean yes, fuck yes, there, there, there, there, oh shit, don’t stop, oh God yes, ah, Jean for fuck sake don’t stop, ah, Sashaaa, ah, Jean please fuck me”.  
Marco sat still, his right hand around his cock. Jean was so good with Connie , so sweet, calm. When Connie’s lips couldn’t stop the screams and moans he knew Jean found it. Images of Jean under him, shivering in pleasure because of his ministrations, precome leaking from his tip, his hands clenching the sheets below for dear life…he loved Jean. He loved him more than his life and he couldn’t stop a “I love you” from his lips.  
Jean smiled and turned “I love you too, freckled butt”.  
“yeah yeah, I love all of you. Now put it in, yeah?”  
Sasha laughed “Connie, are you begging for Jean’s cock? Wow, this deserves years of blackmail”  
Connie was about to say something when Jean put the tip of his cock into his heat, hissing at the feeling. He stood there, giving Connie time to adjust. Sasha kissed his lips and cheeks, whispering sweet nothings in his hear. When he managed to relax, Jean slid all the way in. He stilled there to give Connie more time.  
Marco’s breath stuttered watching Jean’s beautiful penis sink into Connie “love, tell me how it feels”  
Jean smiled, turning to face him “it feels amazing. So hot, so tight, so wet.. I’m going crazy, I want to come but I don’t want to come, I’m so nervous to ruin everything, not to be good ebough”  
Connie smiled at that “Jean…Jean you are great. Now move though, yeah?”  
Jean blew a kiss towards Marco, watching as Sasha sank on Connie’s cock. He was so focused on Connie and Marco he almost forgot about her (ok maybe more than a little homo), and smiled apologetically at her. She shoke her head, smiling, and sat on Connie’s cock completely, facing Jean. Connie’s hands went to her hips, inviting her to move. She started a slow and steady rythm, followed by Jean inside of him, and by Marco’s hand on his own erection as well.  
Marco was breathless. The sight of Jean, head thrown back, back arched, hips pushing his tasty length into Connie, Connie’s legs wrapped around his waist, Sasha’s hands on his shoulders for laverage, moans and sighs escaping his wet lips, eyes closed shut…it was too much, he moaned Jean’s name. Jean turned to look at him and smiled sweetly “I love you”  
“me too, Jean”  
Connie never felt such a powerful pleasure. It was wrecking him from inside him, all around him, and the sight of those two beautiful people, the ones he loved the most, he couldn’t stop from saying “kiss”. Sasha turned a little “you’re a little hard to reach, honey”  
“not me. Kiss Jean”  
Jean and Sasha froze. He looked at Marco, who nodded eagerly. Their lips met. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. Then their tongues, sliding and twirling around each other, moaning while their rythms became faster and faster. Connie moaned and his breath stuttered, he screamed and came, and he realized he never came so hard in his life, and the moan Sasha let escape meant she knew it.  
Sasha was going crazy. She never felt Connie so big inside of her, she never heard him being so vocal, so desperate. She had to thank Annie for giving her the idea. And Jean. Oh God Jean. She always thought he was hot, but damn she wasn’t expecting this. The sight of him, in front of her, open and demanding. Demanding pleasure from her own boyfriend, whispering sweet words to Marco. And Marco, oh God Marco was just equally hot and gorgeous. When Connie told her to kiss Jean she couldn’t be fast enough; she tasted Connie on his lips, a taste that was so familiar and yet so new, being a part of Connie she never tasted before, mixed with Jean’s own and unique sweetness. She felt Connie stuttering inside and under her, and she felt his come coating her insides. Her hand went to Jean’s wirst , on Connie’s hip, and guided his fingers on her clit. He got the hint and started massaging the area, bringing her closer and closer to her climax. Jean’s hand felt amazing, secure, fast, heavy but not hurting. Jist great to bring her over thr edge. When she came, it was with a scream of Connie’s name and red scratches on Jean’s chest. Jean was the last to come, sent over the edge by Connie’s walls clenching around him and the pain of Sasha’s nails on his skin. He felt a big hand around his neck and soft, familiar lips on his own, while a freckled arm held him and white, hot strings of cum fell on his belly as Marco came as well, moaning and breathing inside his mouth. They stood like that for a long moment, before Connie made a noise of discomfort “Jean..hurts..”  
“oh man, I’m sorry”  
He slid out, and Sasha layed next to Connie, kissing his lips and caressing his chest “you did great, honey, you were so good”. Marco hugged Jean tight, kissing him stupid and feeling his body with caresses. Jean was wrapped around him like a koala, needy to feel his body and heat.  
After the sweetness of the afterglow, they cleaned and sat on the couch in comfortable sweatpants and loose shirts. They were all comforting Connie, who was speechless.  
“dude, I begged for your cock. I begged for Jean Kirschtein’s cock. What has my life become”  
Trying very hard not to laugh, they managed to calm him, and went to the kitchen to bring some water and unhealthy snacks, when…  
“I asked my girlfriend to kiss another man!”  
They sighed, until Sasha took the situation in her hands “did you like it?”  
“yes”  
“do you regret it?”  
“no” Connie blushed like crazy  
“so?”  
“so I need to stop nagging and I have to start eating”  
“good boy”


	2. Erurimike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for leviinwinterfell on Instagram. She’s a pure soul and a great eruri cult leader

In two days it was going to be Levi’s birthday, but he never wanted to celebrate for it, not even this year, in which he will turn 35.  
The lucky man had, though, two wonderful men who would take care of everything.  
The hardest part was not to let Levi get to notice what they were planning, he was an attentive man and he noticed everything abnormal, so they took extra time organizing everything.  
They organized everything, put decorations all around the house, little flags with "Happy Birthday" written on them, flowers and colourful confetti all around the floor.  
Erwin and Mike looked around, proud of themselves and smiling, already seeing before their eyes the joyful reaction of Levi.  
A couple minutes later, Levi entered the house, sighing heavily for the effort of walking among thousands of overexcited people in the streets. He took off his jacket and shoes, then turned around.  
He saw Erwin and Mike standing there, smiling like two idiots  
"What the hell...?" he whispered, before registring all he had around him.  
He couldn’t believe his eyes. He never celebrated his birthday, because he never really had the money, or someone to celebrate with: Kenny, the man who took care of him when his mother died, maybe didn’t even know when he was born, Farlan and Isabel, the guys he met when living in the streets, had more important things to think about, like not get killed, for exemple. But the true reason why was that he didn’t want to celebrate something he only once, or so he remembered, he celebrated with his mother. His mom was poor, and the only birthday he remembered was celebrated between the two of them, the cake was a piece of bread with onion in it and his present was a tea cup, which broke some days later.  
Seeing all this, he realized what he didn’t have anymore: family, friends..love sometimes just isn't enough. He felt his throat constrict, felt like a rock fell on him and a hand was pushing on his chest, not letting him breath.  
His eyes were full of a mixture of pain and rage, and in the moment those eyes landed on Erwin, he knew they fucked up. He raised his hand to caress Levi, but he squirmed away as if Erwin was made of fire, put his shoes back on and left, slamming the door.  
Mike passed a hand on his face "I told you I wasn’t sure.."  
Erwin ignored him and started cleaning the house, putting everything away.  
Once the house was spotless, just like it was before all of this, they dared leave to go looking for Levi.  
The first place they went to was Hanji's house, but they didn't know where he was.  
Then they went to Levi’s niece place, he sometimes went there to check on her and the other kids he helped growing up, but they said he didn’t show up in the last few days.  
They looked in every bar they thought he could be in, but it was all vane.  
Erwin was getting more preoccupied every second, Mike managed to keep his cool, so that his brain was able to work.  
He said Erwin to follow him, and he did.  
They drove for a long hour, but there they found him. Sitting in the grass, in front of his mother’s grave, sobbing.  
Erwin’s chest tightened at the sight, and he ran towards him, letting himself fall next the black haired man, hugging him.  
Levi turned around and frowned, but his expression softened, and eventually he asked Mike to go sit with them.  
After some silent moments, he started talking about his mom, his childhood, laughing and crying at the same time.  
When that night they headed home, Levi was smiling. It has been the best birthday of his life, spent among his lovers and his mom, which, he was sure, was smiling from above. He looked up, watched a star, and blew a kiss.


	3. EreJeArmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is one lucky man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for jearminism on Instagram

Jean was smiling to himself as he watched Eren unfolding the new xbox game he bought for him: it was one of those war games he loved to play, and his beautiful eyes were full of joy.  
"Babe, oh my god tyhis is so great! I love it!"  
Armin was more quiet than Eren at expressing his feelings, smiling like a kid at Christmas while opening the latest Adele CD Jean bought him  
"Jean, you really don't need to spend all this money on us...not that we don't appreciate it!"  
Jean smiled some more and snorted "I just like to do so, don't worry about it" and placed a kiss on his blond head, while Eren's smile grew into a more wolfish one, one that both Jean and Armin knew well.  
He sat on Jean's lap and kissed him hard, forcing his own tongue into his lover's mouth, Jean hummed and hugged him, while Armin started to kiss and nip at Jean's neck. 

 

With in his mind the memories of the night before and its marks on his body, Jean walked towards his office, but all his collegues were outside, looking worried. He approached a tall man with an undercut and a bowlcut "Ehi Marlowe, what's going on?"  
Marlowe's nerves weren't anything new, but the ash blonde girlfriend of him being nervous about something wasn't a good sign.  
She spoke " It looks like our boss got arrested for fraud. They have already checked us without us knowing and so we won't be punished in any way, but the office will stay closed until new order"  
"What...are you sure, Hitch?"  
"Yes, the girl who told me about it was my room mate at highschool, she assured that to me"  
Jean felt like the world collapsed on him: not only he had no job now, but he didn't even know how to tell Eren and Armin about it. Being the one with the highest paycheck, he always took care of both the rent and the bills, but now? Would they be mad at him? Would they leave him? He couldn't think. Marlowe's hand on his shoulder took him back to reality and he smiled at the man, nodding at his worried stare.  
He waited a little with the others there, and then they went to have a coffee and he headed home.  
He entered the door and collapsed on the sofa, both hands on his face, without opening the windows nor turning the lights on.  
That's how Eren and Armin found him that night, when they got home from work.  
"...yes, I tell you! Reiner is totally a goner for Historia! Jean, tell Armin, he won't belie...babe?"  
Jean didn't move, he just let out a long sigh mixed with a painful moan. Armin and Eren looked in each other's eyes and sat on each side of Jean. Eren tried to take his hands away from his face but he resisted, so the brunette just pulled him in a hug and had him laying with his head with his own legs, and then Jean broke.  
He started crying and sobbing, and Eren and Armin could do nothing but caress him and wait, they knew better than to pressure him.  
After a long time, he sat up and used the sleeves of his jacket to clean his face, before whispering " the office closed", and oh poor Eren, innocent, naive Eren, let his mouth decide for him what to say:  
" oh thank God, I thought it was something serious!"  
Jean's eyes shot open wide, and rage mixed with pain and sorrow. He stood, without being able to let out a single word, and just went to the guests bedroom, slammed the door and locked it.  
Armin looked at Eren  
"what the hell!"  
"what?! He's talented, he can find any job he wants!"  
"Eren, listen to me. Why did Jean pay for the bills and rent? Why did he buy all these things to us almost every week? To show off?"  
" well...a little...no?"  
"Eren, when did it all this start?"  
"when he...oh my...when he started being the only bottom..."  
Eren fell on the sofa, the realization hitting him like a brick: Jean couldn't feel like a man anymore without the possibility of pampering them like princesses, and he just shoved in his face that it wasn't important at all.  
He wanted to apologize and make everything better, but Armin knew better and suggetsed to wait until the day after.  
Jean walked out of the room and went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffe. Eren hugged him from behind and felt him tensing  
"I am so sorry, Jean, I didn't mean to say that it wasn't important, I wanted to say that no matter what we love you and this will never change"  
Jean just breathed for some moments and then turned around, eyes still wet with tears and ready to cry again; he hugged Eren tight and let it out  
"Eren I know YOU will always love me...it's just, it's..."  
"babe", Armkin got in the conversation "you have to love yourself too. It wasn't your fault if the office closed, and it isn't necessary for you to buy us all those things, ok? WE know you can take care of us, no matter what"  
Jean started sobbing, and he looked like a smaller version of him, so they moved to the couch, sitting on either side of him and putting their heads on his chest. He started stroking their hair, and slowly stopped crying, but his eyes were sad and puffy all day long.  
They talked a lot that day, of how they would have taken care of the bills and rent, of how he only had to look for another job.  
He calmed down and a pair of weeks later he had his first interview, out of town, so Eren and Armin had the enitre day to talk about their plan  
"Are you sure, Eren?"  
"Armin, believe me, he will LOVE this! We once talked about this and he was fricking enthusiastic about it"  
"ok then..."  
When Jean got home, after having called to say that he got the job ("of course, you big nerd"), he found the lights off, and he followed the music that led him to their shared bedroom. When he opened the door, already smirking, he got frozen on place and his brain stopped functioning, right hand on his tie and left one on the doorknob.  
Eren and Armin were laying on the bed, their beautiful bodies on display for him, wearing makeup and thigh high stocks: Eren a green pair and Armin a blue one. They looked more nervous every second that went by, until Jean whispered  
"holy shit this must be my birthday"  
Eren was the first to recover from the emberassment and stood, to take Jean's clothes off, but the three steps that he took to get to him were too many, when he got near his lover, he had already stripped, in record time. Eren chuckled and wanted to tease him a little but Jean had already pinned him to the bed and pushed his tongue in his mouth, breathing heavily, turning around to make out with Armin too, while hugging Eren. He didn't know where to start from: their mouths felt like magic and their hands were so good, and the vision was.....just incredible.  
Eren took the reigns and started mouthing at Jean's neck, while Armin smirked and was kissing and nipping at his thighs, and he was already reduced to a shivering mess. Eren going down, Armin going up, they met in the middle of the length of Jean's body: his rock-hard cock. They both started mouthing at it and making out keeping it between their mouths, listening to all the grunts and moans Jean was letting out, while pulling at their hair.  
Eren told him to sit on his face and Jean didn't need to be told twice, so he did and Eren forced his tongue in his ass sending shivers of both pain and pleasure through his body, while Armin kissed him hard and startet to go down again, taking his entire length in his mouth all at once. At that, Jean all but cried in wonder, panting and trying to decide betewwn moving his hips back to have more of Eren's skillful tongue or to press more into Armin's throat. After several minutes like this, Eren started to finger him, adding a finger first and soon after a second and a third. What Jean didn't notice, though, was that Armin was fingering Eren too. This was going to be a great surprise, Eren thought.  
When both of them were sufficiently stretched, Eren patted oh his thighs and he got up, ready to sit on Eren's thick dick, but Armin claimed him with a kiss and ordered him to sit on him. Jean shivered and was obeying, kissing Armin and discending on him, ready to take Eren as well, but Armin stopped him "turn around, babe"  
Jean frowned "why?"  
"I wanna watch, turn around"  
Jean obliged and gave his back to Armin, while sitting oh his length. He gasped and arched his back at the familiar feeling of being stretched open by Armin. What he wasn't expecting, though, was the feeling of a tight heat enveloping his length: he opened his eyes and saw Eren in his lap, his legs wide open around Jean's body and his lover's dick deep inside of him. He shivered under Jean's stare, but after he pulled himself together, he whisperes seductively in Jean's ear "You will always be our precious, beautiful, strong, powerful...big man, no matter what". He put an almost comical amount of emphasys on the word "big", and then started moving. Armin smirked and gasped when Eren's rythm caused Jean to move and take him deeper.  
It didn't take a long time before the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin and moans and gasps from the three of them, Jean being the most vocal as always, always the show off.  
He couldn't believe how lucky he was: not only Eren was riding him like a pro, Armin hot and sweet inside of him, but his great boyfriends got on their own what the issue was and, instead of a boring ass talk, they gave him the night of his life. With the realization of how much he loved them in his mind, Jean came inside of Eren, moaning and causing Eren to scream in pleasure at the feeling, that led him over the edge of bliss. The last to come was Armin, both Jean and Eren stroking his length to take him on that blissful fall too.  
With his first paycheck, Jean bought a ridiculous number of thigh high stockings and so many variations of matte lipsticks.


	4. Jeanmarmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for jearminism on Instagram

Jean, Armin and Marco were having breakfast with Jean's home made waffles and a good hot cup of coffee. Jead had started working at a new office the week before, and he was complaining because once again people misprounced his name  
"Is it really that hard? It's Jean. It's not John and it's not Jeen! ugh"  
Armin gave him a sympathetic smile, nodding  
"Yeah, my coworkers always mess up my name too, always calling me Aaron or Erwin, it's frustrating"  
Jean nodded and swallowed a mouthful of the bitter drink.   
Marco laughed a little, and Jean asked him if his coworkers called him Mark, and his answer left Armin and Jean speechless  
"what? oh my, no! They call me Marco, and some of them actually put effort in rolling the R in the Italian way, it's so cute!" and he giggled, closing his eyes a little.   
When he opened them again, Jean and Armin were looking at him with two angry faces (he suggested more than once that they cosplayed Joker and Harley Queen because when they were mad at someone at the same time, their faces were disturbing)  
"what?"  
Jean was the firts to speak, always the drama queen, and started complaining of Marco's loss of tact and how he didn't care about the very serious situation he and Armin were in. Marco thought he was joking and laughed, but that caused Armin to burst too and he started act all angry at Marco too and stood from the table, taking Jean's hand and taking him in the living room, leaving Marco alone.   
Marco knew how to win them, though, and walked out of the kitchen giving them his best puppy eyes and pouting lips.   
Armin gasped and covered Jean's eyes with his hand   
"Don'0t look at him, babe, or he'll hypnotize us!"  
Jean huged Armin and started laughing, until the convulsions of his body knocked both of them on the sofa and Marco started laughing too, and every time they were about to stop laughing, one of them started again and they spent almost an hour laughing and giggling.   
They spent the entire afternoon on the sofa, talking about everything and nothing, and Marco thought they forgot about that strupid names thing. Of course they hadn't, so, they had him cooking lunch, dinner, cleaning the entire house and even helping Connie moving his belongings in Sasha's place on his own,   
Marco learned better that to make fun of his boyfriends' misfortunes


End file.
